You jumped, I fell
by Huntz798
Summary: Begins after Logan takes Rory to the life and death brigade event. Logan decides to show his feelings, Dean gets mad, and they all end up sitting in the hospital. Who is hurt, what happened, will it all be okay? you have to read to find out! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

After You Jump I Jump Jack.

Knock, knock, knock. Rory, who was asleep in her dorm room, woke with a start. She looked around her room quickly and gasped when she saw someone outside her window staring at her. She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed it was just Logan knocking at her window. She realized she was sitting straight up in her bed wearing only a pair of short boxers and her lacy black bra. She turned her bed side table lamp on and looked at him. She got up, went to her dresser, hoping he would be kind enough to not look at her but knowing that he would, she threw a T-shirt on quickly then went to the window to open it.

"Hey Ace, I thought you might like some help on the article on the LDB." He said, permanently fusing the picture of Rory in only her bra in his brain.

"At midnight? Okay sure come in." she started to walk away before turning her head around to say "Oh, and Logan I do have a nice door, you might want to use it sometime." Thinking about the many occasions he came in from her window.

He laughed "There's nothing fun about using a door Ace. So," he came up right behind her now, he was so close she could feel his breath tickling the hair on her neck "have you started to write the article yet?"

"Not yet." She shouldn't be this close to him she has Dean, but for the life of her she couldn't seem to be able to move away. She liked being this close to him. "But I have an idea of how to star…" she stopped suddenly with a small, barely audible, groan, he had gotten even closer to her closing the gap between them, he put his hands on her hips and started to nuzzle his nose in the crock of her neck. At this she had to pull away, no matter how much she liked him doing that. "Logan, stop. I can't do this. I have a…a…boyfriend." She finished kind of lamely and looked up at him to see his reaction.

It shocked her when she realized he was hurt and sad, he didn't want her to have a boyfriend. He noticed this and recovered quickly and said "that's cool, so back to the article." They worked on the article all night. Rory all the time was thinking 'What should I do about Dean? I like Logan and I can't keep leading them both on.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Rory's grandparents are throwing a party, for her to meet the sons of their old Yale friends. Hoping she will find a boyfriend that goes to Yale.

Dean came to pick her up from the party, when she came out though she was surrounded by a bunch of guys. Dean got jealous and broke up with Rory.

Rory was just standing in the drive way about to cry. Dean had just driven away from her in his truck. Not only had Dean broken up with her but all the guys from school where there to witness it. Logan came up behind her, the smirk no longer plastered on his face "It will be okay." He said trying to comfort her.

"No it won't." she started to cry, hard, harder than she wanted to, in front of Logan, Colin, Finn, and all the other guys but she couldn't help it. She fell onto her knees crying. Logan looked around at the guys "Okay boys back to the pool house, we've got some major cheering up to do." The guys left and Logan bent down next to the heavily crying Rory, who was rocking back and forth, and pulled her into a tight hug letting her cry her heart out on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and gave her a comforting friendly kiss on the side of her head.

Finally he figured she wouldn't get up for a long time and since they were in the middle of the drive way where cars could easily run them over, he picked her up holding her bridal style her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, still crying freely. He went the long way around the house to get to the pool house, not wanting to let her go, not wanting her to feel alone right now.

When they finally made it to the pool house she had calmed down a little but was still crying. "Thank you Logan." She said with a sniffle. She hugged him tightly. "I don't want to go back to the pool house just yet. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure." He said with a smile "here you sit here for a second and I'll go tell the guys that I'm going to take you somewhere else to cheer you up." He came back a couple minutes later with his car keys "So, what do you say about getting some food?"

"That" sniffle "sounds great. But I also want to take you somewhere in Stars Hollow." She said with a sniffle and a smile.

"Okay," he said opening the car door for her to get in "you just tell me where to go."

Twenty minutes later he was holding bags of take out food standing in front of a shack. "So where are we?"

Rory smiled at him happily, which made him smile because she was not wearing a fake smile this time, "This is where my mom and I lived until I was twelve years old." She started to run towards the 'house', I guess, smiling at him from the door and waving her hand for him to come and join her inside.

"What do you mean this is where you lived." He asked concerned "didn't you have a real house?"

"No, we were too poor." She said a little sheepishly "the only reason we really got to live her was because my mom worked as a maid in the Independence Inn." She looked around the one room shack.

Logan looking at her, a little saddened at the sight of her childhood house. "But what about Emily and Richard, they let you live here? I would have thought that they would have bought the two of you a house."

"Oh, well my mom ran away, they didn't even know if we were even in this state anymore, and my mom didn't want to take money from them." She said with a chuckle "So let's eat, I'm starving." Logan got the food out of the bags

"So do you want to talk about tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

Rory's face fell a little "there's not much to talk about, he's done it to me before and I guess I've done this to him before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well two years ago I was dating him and I started to like another guy, Jess, one night at a 24 hour dance competition that I was participating in Jess and Dean where both there. Long story short Dean started yelling at me in front of the whole town and broke up with me right there. He got married the next year. Then early this year he came to me, still married and somehow got me to have sex with him." She blushed a little, Logan starting to dislike Dean more and more at the images he was getting of the story "Then I did the same thing to him again, I started to like another guy, and well you know the rest." She said quietly. The fact that she got straight to the point of the story scared Logan a bit, she normally told every story beginning to end no matter how long it was and telling things that had nothing to do with the story.

"You started to like someone else?" he asked a little shyly, he had been hoping that maybe he could get with her after Dean broke up with her.

"Well, ya, do you think I just bring anyone here? You are the first guy to see this place. I started to like you."

Right after she said that Logan leaned across the rickety table and kissed her lightly, for the first time, on the lips "Good. I was hoping that's what you where going to say." Logan kissed her again the kiss got deeper and more frantic, hands flying everywhere against each others bodies, on their face, hips, his hands sliding up Rory's leg, everywhere. Rory pulled away when she could no longer catch her breath.

Logan smiled at her and sat back down on his chair catching his breath, he spotted some of her Yale books piled on the ground. "You come here a lot don't you?"

"Well I come and live here when Paris kicks me out of the apartment. And I don't want to stay with my mom because she would get worried and make me move out of Paris's apartment. I'm umm, actually staying here now, but it's cozy."

When she said this he snapped his head up "This is where you go, when she kicks you out? Ace you told me a couple weeks ago that she kicks you out at least 2 times a month and sometimes for weeks at a time you can't stay here by yourself that long. Or at all for that matter. That door doesn't even have a lock on it. And what's going to stop someone from coming in here?"

"Who would come in here to steal something?" Rory asked with a chuckle at his concern.

"Rory," he paused so the effect of him saying her name could sink in, he never called her Rory "I'm not worried about people coming in here stealing things I'm worried about creeps coming in here and hurting you. So why don't you stay at my place tonight. And I think you might want to move out of Paris's from the sound of it you seldom live there anyway."

"Logan I'll be fine here nothing is going to happen this is a safe town. Okay so don't worry and I'm not staying at your place, one step at a time there mister." There was a pause between them "thank you for the food, but I think you better get going so that you won't be out too late, and I think I heard you say that you had to give Colin and Fin a ride home from that party."

"Okay, well just be careful and I might drop by after I take the boys home to make sure you're okay here." And he got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Note: This is the same night as Chapter 2_

Dean knew that Rory was staying in the shack and he knew where it was. He felt really bad about what he had done and wanted to go back and say sorry to Rory. He was going to go to the shack and wait for Rory outside but he got there and saw a big fancy car parked there, he carefully and quietly came up to the shack and looked in the window right in time to see Rory and Logan sitting at a table practically making out. He couldn't believe Rory had moved on this quick.

Dean quietly went back and waited. Finally after like 20 more minutes the door opened and Logan left giving Rory a hearty kiss while squeezing her ass. She never let him do that and he had known her for 5 years the two of them just met this year. That made Dean even more mad.

Dean waited awhile thinking about what he should do about it. Until finally he decided he would confront her on it. He stood up still as angry as hell and shoved the door viciously open. Rory jumped with a sharp intake of breath, she was getting ready to change out of her dress, the zipper undone and the straps off her shoulders.

She moved against the wall farthest from him "Dean go away, please. I don't want to talk to you." She said sounding more scared than she meant to.

"Ya, well I want to talk to you. I saw you kissing and touching that Jackass. How can you possibly move on as fast as you do with me? You whore, you went from me to Jess in one night now me to Hamburger or what ever his name is." He crossed the room swiftly grabbing her wrist viciously, hurting her. She said something about him always picking the right time to break up with her, which he was sure she meant to say to herself, but this made him even more mad, if that were possiable. He slapped her square across the face with the back of his fist.

Rory fell to the ground and Dean kicked her a couple times before she screamed "Dean stop it, you're hurting me. You don't know what you're doing." Dean kicked her again; she scrambled to her feet quickly "I mean it Dean, Logan is going to be back any minute now. So you might want to leave."

Dean slapped her again causing her so much pain that she screamed for help staring out the window at approaching car lights she screamed "Please help me!", at the window suddenly very relieved. Dean didn't know why she was relieved but he smacked her the hardest yet, he let her sink down to the floor in only her underwear, he had ripped the dress off of her by accident when he first grabbed her wrist, still holding onto her arm. Dean turned around quickly when he heard a man yell at him from the door to leave her alone.

Dean looked at Logan clearly thinking that he was a wimp, he was wrong Logan was pretty strong, "What are you going to do about it?" he said as he painfully twisted her wrist and threw it at her once she had screamed like he wanted.

Logan turned to Rory on the floor and said "Rory are you okay, can you walk?" Rory shook her head yes with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Good, go get into the car I'll be right there." Rory started to get up and scrambled past Dean who was confused, he thought that Logan was going to try to fight him and then get Rory out, so when he tried to reach for Rory he missed. Rory ran right threw his hands and flew out the door and into the car.

Logan came up to Dean and said "What is your problem." Instead of answering Dean tried to hit Logan who dodged it and punched him right back in the mouth then an uppercut causing all the air to leave Dean's lungs. Dean slumped over grabbing his stomach and Logan said "You're the one that broke up with her. You have no reason to be mad at her, hurt her, or anything else. And if you ever get near her again I will do more than knock the wind out of you." He turned around and grabbed Rory's dress off the ground and went to the car.

He didn't say a word he just pulled out and started driving until they were far away before pulling to the side of the road and turning to her and asking "Are you okay? Did he hurt you really bad? Do you need to see a doctor? Do you want to go see your mom?" he paused and waited for an answer, while wiping tears from her eyes.

Rory grabbed his hand and held it tight against her face "I think I'm okay, but right now I just want to go somewhere safe away from Stars Hollow." he handed Rory, who was still crying, her dress, which was so ripped up that it was almost useless, so she could get dressed.

Logan started the car and drove to his apartment. When he parked the car and got out to help her out she stood up before slightly falling. He looked down at her legs to see a big cut down her leg that was heavily bleeding. 'She can't walk like that, she must not have cared when she was running to the car, she just wanted to get away', he thought to himself. He closed the car door behind her, he put his full length special occasion, and very expensive, coat around her shoulders and picked her up bridal style again, the coat taking in all of the blood that spilled from her leg.

He opened the door to his apartment to find Colin and Finn sitting on the couch. They looked up at him and saw a trickle of blood drop down from his coat. The two of them jumped up to see what was going on. Logan hadn't realized how much blood she was loosing and that on the way up she had fainted. Logan told Colin to call an Ambulance and Finn to quickly run to the bathroom and get a lot of towels. Logan set Rory down on the couch letting blood seep threw and ruining the, very expensive, designer couch. Finn returned so worried about Rory he was shaking, not long after Rory started to hang out with the three of them she had become like Colin and Finn's baby sister and they had become like Rory's very protective big brothers.

Finn kneeled on the ground handing Logan a towel and asked "What the hell happened to her? Why are her clothes so ripped up and why is she bleeding?"

Logan held a towel firmly on the spot that was bleeding, trying to stop it and said "Well it's a long story, Rory took me to this shack in Stars Hollow that she grew up in and we were talking she told me about Dean, the boy that broke up with her tonight, we started to kiss and I guess Dean saw it. I left her there to give you two a ride home and he must have come while I was gone and I guess you can guess the rest." He said with a few tears trickling down his cheek.

"The ambulance will be here in about 5 minutes the person said to keep her head propped up and to apply pressure to the injury."

"Colin can you get my phone out of my front pocket and call her mom the number is on my contacts list under 'Rory's house'." Colin did and was soon on the phone with a terrified Lorelai demanding the story. "Logan knows the story but he's busy right now…" Logan was sure that Lorelai was asking what he was busy with, "he's applying pressure to the cut." Ha he was right. "Miss. Gilmore… Lorelai, we will call you when we know what hospital they are going to take her to. Okay Bye and don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Logan! Logan oh my god where are you! **LOGAN!**" Lorelai came bursting into the hospital screaming for him.

"Lorelai, I'm right here." Logan said as calmly as possible, which wasn't that calm. He was wearing a pair of hospital scrubs. Lorelai ran to him and hugged him. "Are you okay Lorelai?" Logan asked hugging her back.

"Oh My God am I okay, are you okay? You're the one that's seen her." Lorelai paused "Logan, what happened? Why was she bleeding? Why are you in scrubs? Why does she have to be in the Hospital? Is it that serious? And who…" Logan cut her off.

"I think I'm okay." He paused a second trying not to cry as he remembered that was what Rory had told him in the car on the way to his apartment "Dean broke up with Rory tonight at the party, I took her to get some take out trying to cheer her up. Rory wanted to go to the house on the grounds of the Independence Inn, where the two of you lived. Rory told me she stays there when Paris kicks her out, and that she was staying there now. I didn't want her to I tried to get her to come and stay at my place. She said no and told me that I should go give Finn and Colin a ride home from the party because they were stranded there until I did. I told her that I would come by after to make sure she was okay because I was worried something might happen." Logan told her every thing that he knew about what happened, Lorelai's face was looking more terrified at every word and starting to tear up more

Colin and Finn were sitting behind him; they were hearing the full story for the first time too. They stared in confusion as Lorelai started to yell at him "You left her there by herself? What the hell were you thinking, in that shed? I'm surprised she wasn't killed. You shouldn't be here Logan; you obviously don't care about her because if you did you wouldn't have left her." Logan looked down crying and just nodded in agreement, he obviously was feeling the same way.

Colin jumped up to defend his friend "Lorelai, believe me he's not happy with himself either, he spent the last like 30 minutes putting himself down and kicking himself for leaving. And I mean Finn and I aren't that happy with him either for leaving but we are proud of him because true he left but he came back got her out of there, practically broke his hand he punched Dean so hard," Colin said holding up Logan's right hand for Lorelai to see the cast he had on it "he wouldn't leave her side, it seriously took us plus three nurses to get him to let go of her hand. But instead of wrongly accusing Logan let's all think about the fact that Rory's going to be okay, and how we are going to make the asshole, Dean, pay."

"Okay Colin you're right." Lorelai turned to Logan "I'm sorry Logan, I'm just so scared. And I can't believe Dean did this. But thank you so much for helping her." She grabbed Logan into a tight thankful hug.

A few hours later Colin, Finn, and Lorelai were sitting in the waiting room outside Rory's room trying to give Logan time alone with her, even though she was still unconscious. Colin looked up breaking the silence he said "So I was thinking I would call my lawyer and see about sewing Dean for hurting her. What do you think?" he said looking at Lorelai who smiled and said "You all really care about her don't you? She told me that you guys were protective of her but I didn't think she was this serious." Colin and Finn both smiled and laughed slightly before Finn said "Ya, I guess the two of us are a little bit too much like over protective big brothers aren't we?" he asked Colin who nodded.

"Well I think sewing him would be a great idea." Lorelai smiled at them tiredly. She had a low blood sugar; she had given blood to the hospital for Rory. Colin who noticed this got up and said I'm going to go call my lawyer, do you want me to get you something from the vending machines?" Lorelai smiled at him again and said "That would be great, and make sure it has a lot of sugar in it."

Inside Logan sat at the edge of Rory's bed holding her hand in his and crying, blaming himself for everything. Softly he began caressing her cheek with his thumb and said, no higher than a whisper "I'm sorry, God I'm so so sorry." He looked down, a nurse opened the door slowly and said "Visiting hours are over young man you'll have to come back tomorrow." Logan turned around and said rather sharply "I'm not leaving her."

"Young man I'm sorry but only family are allowed to stay after hours." Logan got up and walked to the door and said "What if a family member, like a mother, gives me permission to stay with her?" He looked at her hopefully. "That would be fine do you know if her mother will let you stay?" Logan stuck his head out the door and called "Hey Lorelai can I stay with Rory after visiting hours. I need a family members permission or I have to leave." He said seeing a confused look on her face.

"Oh, Ya Logan you can stay. Do I need to tell a doctor or something?" the nurse walked over to Lorelai and said I just need you to write down the names of the people you are going to allow stay the night and then sign it on the dotted line." Lorelai looked up at Colin and Finn's hopeful faces and said "Well I guess the two of you would like me to put your names on this list too. Right?" They smiled at her and shook their heads yes. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Note: this is the same night as chapter 4_

It was 4:00 in the morning Logan was supposed to stay out side of Rory's room, not even Lorelai was allowed to sleep in side, but he didn't care he couldn't sleep knowing that she was in there by herself. When the thought rolled over him that he had left her alone again he swiftly got up and went into her room to make sure she was okay. He pulled a chair up next to her bed and laid his head down next to her hand. The beeping of the monitors soothed him to sleep.

Lorelai woke up first that morning and turned to her side to see that Logan was gone. She thought maybe he went to get some coffee or something. She got up to check on Rory but when she opened the door she almost cried at the sight' My god Rory really found a guy that cares about her.' She thought. The sight she saw wasn't a bad one but on the contrary sweet, Logan was sitting by her hand gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. He didn't seem to realize that she was standing in the door. She stood there for a while, Colin and Finn waking up and seeing her just stand there with tears in her eyes came to see what was going on, all three stood there long enough to hear Logan wispier into her hand that he now was holding to his lips "I'm so sorry. I will never leave you alone again and I will never ever let you get hurt ever again, I promise." A short pause "Will you please open your eyes now please I need to make sure you are okay, because if you aren't I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

Lorelai moved to close the door now to give them time, but not before she saw Logan wipe tears from his eyes.

Logan heard the door close and turned to see who it was but quickly snapped his head back to Rory as he heard a soft moan coming from her mouth. "Rory, god Rory, come on baby open your eyes. Please for me, just open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered for a moment before they fully opened and widened as she focused in on Logan who was now crying into her shoulder. She moved her hand up to stroke the back of his head. "Hey what's going on, where am I, what's wrong, why are you crying, and why can't I move my legs?"

Logan looked up at her surprised "You don't remember anything?" She stared back at him and it all flooded back to her and she started to cry. "Shhh. Don't cry it's okay I'm here you're safe now."

She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a quick kiss "Thank you Logan." '_I love you. I should say I love you, because I do. But I don't want to go to fast and scare him away so I hope he gets how grateful I am to him' _ she thought.

"I'm sorry." He said.

It was her turn to quiet him now "Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry about, you tried to talk me into going with you but I wouldn't." she pulled him down to kiss him, this time a little more passionately.

He pulled away reluctantly not wanting to get too much into the kiss and hurt her. She understood because she was afraid of the same thing. "So, umm, your mom, Colin and Finn are outside. I should go get them. They would kill me if I didn't." Rory shook her head in agreement. Logan stood up and crossed the room.

"Lorelai, Colin, Finn," he looked around at them and said quickly "she's awake." There was an excited squeak from Lorelai and some breaths of relief from Colin and Finn. All three quickly got up and went into the room. Lorelai full out sprinting toward the bed and hugged her daughter so close that Logan was afraid she had suffocated Rory.

Colin and Finn were next they both gave Rory a tight hug and whispered in her ear "Don't ever scare us like that again." and stuff like that.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

One week later Rory was released from the hospital in such good shape that even she couldn't tell she ever lost that much blood. Logan was surprised at how well she took what happened to her, she acted like it never happened, she wasn't shy around Logan either. He was at her apartment to help her get settled in, and to explain to Paris the importance that she not kick Rory out any more, even though he and Rory were now really close and she probably wouldn't mind staying at his place, he wasn't sure if she would after all they had never had sex. But when he got there to talk to Paris she wasn't there, she had class or something, but Rory was and she was very persistent in how Logan could help her settle back in to the apartment.

"Come on, please." She said before forcefully kissing him, he returned the kiss fervently and passionately, he started to walk towards her bed, pulling her clothes off as they went. Only breaking the kiss long enough to pull their shirts over their heads.

Logan stayed awake for a while basking in how good it felt to have Rory snuggle into his chest and fall asleep in his arms. It felt so right he couldn't even understand it.

He didn't know what caused him to do this but he slumped down to her ear and whispered "I love you Rory, with all of my heart." To his surprise she looked up at him with a smile on her face, he was sure that she was asleep, "I love you too." Then she put her head back down and quietly whispered "more than you know." Logan smiled and held her closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Note: 1 year later. Rory and Logan are now living together._

"Hey Ace I'm back." Logan yelled from the door of the apartment, there was no answer "Ace?" Logan started to get worried, he never really got over the time that she was abused because he wasn't there, "Rory?!" he started to run around the apartment until he heard a soft sob coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Rory sitting on the ground hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth crying.

Logan dropped down beside her quickly and scooped her onto his lap hugging her. "What's wrong baby?" when she didn't say anything he held her neck so she couldn't look away and looked her in the eyes and said "Rory, God tell me what's wrong. Please you're starting to scare me."

In a small voice that Logan barely could hear she leaned back against his chest crying and said "Don't hate me. Please, please, god, don't hate me."

Logan held her tighter then he had in a long time and said "Rory no matter what happens I could never in my life hate you. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. But please baby, just tell me."

Rory sniffled and said quietly again "I'm pregnant." She sobbed as her voice faded at the end of her sentence.

All the air left Logan's lungs, he couldn't believe it. He now started to cry, he hugged her in the tightest hug ever, kissed her forehead and started to rock back and forth. "Do you know for sure?"

"I just took the test. I'm so sorry Logan."

"Why are you sorry, you didn't get yourself pregnant? I'm the one that should be saying sorry." He paused "God, I've ruined everything your dream job, everything."

"What do you want to do about it? You get a say in what happens too."

"No. I don't, it's your choice. You have to think about school and your career and all that." He paused "does anyone else know?"

"I told my mom and Steph was over while I was taking the test but she left about 15 minutes ago. And I'll think about what I want to do with it but I need to know what you want, weather or not you want this baby or not."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry I haven't written anything in a very long time! And sorry for this author's note. Man I really hate these things. But I need your help I've hit a major writers block on a lot of my stories because I started so many at the same time so if you have any suggestions please send me a message and ill do my best to try and write it. Thanks I love you guys you're the best!!!!!!!!!!!

~~Huntz~~


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I know it has been forever since I updated on this and the Gilmore girls fan fiction isn't exactly the most popular right now since the show is over. Because the show ended I have lost all interest in continuing this story. Therefore, I am putting it up for adoption! Here is how this is going to work: if you are interested in taking over this story then send me a message with a short overview of what you plan to do with it. I will pick my favorite (if there are any to pick from hahaha) and send them a message back asking for their email address. Next, I will send all of my Microsoft files on the story to the person so they can fix-up and change things on them before posting them on their own account. However, I do require that at the top or bottom of the chapters I wrote there is a disclaimer crediting me for writing the original chapter. After the new author posts the updated story I will delete it off of my account. Get it?


End file.
